Hatred of an Angel
by Gamegirl27
Summary: Demona has her mind set on killing Elisa Maza, but every attempt has failed. Now, she has one more idea tucked away that she will use to really make Elisa suffer a slow and painful death.
1. Chapter 1: Daydreams

**Disclaimer:** Gargoyles are incredible, but unfortunately, I do not own their awesomeness. Oh, man!

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, peoples! My ideas are coming faster than I can write. And my new year's resolution for writing isn't working out as well as I thought it would. Oh well. This is a new story idea I got while watching **Gargoyles** after not having seen it for a good 10 years. This story takes place right after **Hunter's Moon** (as most fan fictions start because the **Goliath Chronicles** weren't as good as the first 2 seasons). So, ignore everything that happened after Hunter's Moon, and please read, review, and/ or enjoy **Hatred of an Angel**. Written by ME!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1 – Daydreams**

The morning sun rose higher into the sky, its soft rays of light beginning to reflect off of the glass windows of the buildings that were scattered throughout Manhattan. People and cars already covered the sidewalks and streets, beginning another busy day in the city.

Elisa Maza was no different from the surrounding people as she drove down the streets of New York towards the police station. At least, what remained of it after the missile attack.

But she wasn't thinking about the day ahead of her. Her mind was drifting among the clouds as she thought about what had happened that morning… about what had happened between her and Goliath. A smile crossed her face as she remembered the look on the gargoyle's face as he reverted to his stone sleep.

A sudden ringing filled the car, interrupting her daydreams. Reaching into her coat pocket for her cell phone, Elisa used her chin to open it as she kept her left hand on the wheel.

"Hello?"

"Elisa, are you coming to the station at all today?" Her partner's familiar voice drifted out from the small electrical device. Though his voice usually held a stern tone, Elisa could hear a hint of worry and hesitation. And she knew why.

"I'm just fine, Matt. I'm on my way there right now. It'll probably take me about five more minutes."

"All right," Matt answered. The hesitation was still there, but now relief filled his voice. "We're going to need all the help we can get cleaning this place up."

* * *

The day seemed to fly by as the NYPD cops worked laboriously, trying to clear out the debris and ruble from the once-whole clock tower. Once they had it cleared, it would be safer for the hired construction workers to rebuild the police station to the way it was before.

The sun was now setting upon Manhattan as the officers began to leave the clock tower. They descended down the stone steps and ladder to the main building where they would lock up their offices for the night, longing to go home and wash off some of the hard day's work.

As the day shift cops punched out, more cops punched in to take their place for the night. Though the night shift wouldn't worry about clean up. It was dangerous; someone could trip and fall off of the building. Plus, with the talk of gargoyles, everyone was scared to be walking about in the open. Everyone, except Elisa.

"It's going to be a while till this place is back to normal," Elisa ran the back of her hand across her brow as she inspected the remaining damage. Even with a full day's work, there was still so much that needed to be done.

Her eyes drifted to the western horizon. The sun had begun its slow descent into the ocean, bringing with it the darkness of night. The stars scattered across the vast sky were becoming more visible with each passing moment.

_Almost time._ Elisa smiled as she welcomed the new night. _They'll be waking up soon. _

"I hope your friends aren't planning on moving back here anytime soon." Elisa turned around to find Matt the only remaining cop in the tower. She had thought he'd left with the others. He smiled warmly at his partner.

"No, they're not," Elisa returned the smile. "Xanatos has promised them safety at their old home for saving his son. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Well, they'll probably be worried if their favorite cop isn't there to greet them when they wake up," Matt cocked his head as he gestured towards the staircase. "Want me to drive you over there?"

Elisa shook her head. "No thanks. You can come, but I don't trust you behind the wheel of my car."

Matt chuckled as he walked over to the stairs, already a few feet in front of Elisa. He was about to walk down when he froze.

"Matt?" Elisa walked over to where her partner stood and looked down. Standing between them and the way out, was a woman.

Her bright red orange hair was pulled up in a ponytail, revealing dull green eyes against her pale skin. Her bright red business suit reached down to her knees. Her appearance seemed familiar to Elisa, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"This place is off limits to civilians," Elisa spoke up, snapping Matt out of his trance. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You might get hurt."

"Correction," a deep, menacing voice emanated from the woman. Her eyes narrowed as she focused on Elisa. "You _will _get hurt."

Elisa gasped as she recognized the voice, finally realizing who stood before her. "Demona," her eyes narrowed. She grabbed Matt's arm, for he just stood still with a dumb-founded look on his face, and began to slowly inch backwards. She never took her eyes off of Demona as her hand began to inch towards her gun.

"Must we always resort to weapons?" Demona reached the top of the stairs, following Elisa. A devilish smile crossed her face as she held her arms apart, showing to the cops that she had no weapons.

"You never had a problem with them before," Elisa could feel the cool handle of her shot gun against her fingertips.

Demona began to circle around Elisa and Matt. "I thought we could settle this little spat between us hand-to-hand combat style."

"I thought you were done coming after me."

"Just because I haven't been after you personally for a while, doesn't mean I haven't given it some thought. Every plan to get rid of you has failed, thanks to Goliath and the other gargoyles," Demona growled as her fists clenched at her sides. "Now, I'm going to _make _sure you don't escape death this time!"

"Before you _try _to kill me, let me ask why? Why do you detest me so much?!" Elisa took firm hold of her shot gun, but kept it hidden behind her back.

"You're the one who made my clan turn! You made them believe that trusting humans was the only way there was, instead of seeking out revenge for the ones that betrayed us one thousand years ago!"

"I didn't _make _them do anything!" Elisa shouted, anger filling her voice. She knew, no matter what she said, it wouldn't get through Demona's thoughts of rage. But if she didn't try, what else could she do? "I just told them that not all humans are bad! And if they needed someone to trust, I would be there for them!"

"Deceiver! You're no different than every other human on the face of this distrustful world!" The sky grew darker as the sun disappeared from sight. A devilish smile crossed Demona's face as her eyes began to glow a fiery red. "No matter what you say to me, human, both of your lives will end tonight!"

Suddenly, Demona hunched over as her body began to quiver. Her pale skin began to change to a light tint of blue. She began to scream as her back moved in awkward motions, soon to reveal her large wings.

Elisa's eyes widened with horror as she watched Demona's painful transformation. The cop quickly turned to her partner, his eyes also wide.

"Matt, you need to get out of here! Go quickly before she's done changing!"

"What about you?!" Matt roughly grabbed Elisa's hand, ready to drag her along with him. "You can't fight her alone!"

"Trust me, I'll be fine! Now hurry!" Elisa wrenched her hand away from his grasp and pushed him towards the stairs.

A god-awful shriek pierced the room as Demona's transformation was complete. Her wings stretched out revealing her muscular gargoyle body. "Now, where were we?"

Elisa decided not to wait for the first blow as she lunged for Demona and tackled her to the ground. "GO!"

Hesitating for a moment, Matt finally nodded and ran down the stairs. As he quickly descended down the ladder, he listened to the struggle that was occurring between human and gargoyle above him. _I'll get the gargoyles, Elisa! I promise, help is on the way! _He swore as he flung the door open and raced down the long halls of the police station.

* * *

The sound of cracking stone filled the quiet night air as the stone gargoyle statues atop Xanatos Enterprises began to awaken. Their eyes glowed as they let out a loud roar, stretching out their wings and bodies from the long days rest.

"Hm, I'm surprised Elisa's not here," Brooklyn stated, scanning the tower for any familiar trace of their close human friend.

Goliath leapt down from the peak of the tallest tower and landed amongst the rest of his clan. "I'm sure she's busy protecting the city, as should we," he said. Thought he too was disappointed that Elisa wasn't there, after what had happened. He had been looking forward to that night, for the both of them.

"Well, Lexington and I will take the watch tonight," Hudson smiled at their leader, knowing he didn't want to go anywhere that night. "You should stay here in case Elisa shows up later."

Goliath nodded as he locked his eyes with his comrades'. "As always, be careful, my friends."

Hudson and Lexington nodded. They then spread their wings apart and soared down into the sea of lights that was Manhattan.

"C'mon, Bronx, let's go get some breakfast. I'm starved," Broadway patted his stomach as he headed down the familiar route towards the overly-large kitchen. He was excited to be able to have access to it once again. Before he entered a tower, he stopped, then turned to face the young female gargoyle that stood beside Goliath. "You want to come, Angela?"

Angela shook her head and smiled. "No, thank you. I would like to finish the book _Moby Dick_. I started it yesterday and it was getting good." She waved to the remaining gargoyles, then gracefully descended down another tower towards Xanatos's library.

Broadway shrugged his shoulders, then disappeared within the tower ahead of him, followed happily by their giant watch dog.

Goliath let out a sigh as his gaze rested upon the city again.

"Elisa's a strong human. I'm sure she's fine," Brooklyn attempted to calm his leader's nerves as he rested a hand upon Goliath's broad shoulder.

"I know, but still…" Sure, Elisa wasn't always there. But whenever she was gone, it usually meant trouble.

* * *

Elisa and Demona were in an all out brawl as they tumbled and rolled over each other amongst the wreckage of the clock tower.

Occasionally, Elisa would gain the upper hand, having pinned Demona to the ground. But the female gargoyle would quickly reclaim it as she would use her wing, tail, or claw to knock the cop off of her.

Elisa slammed into one of the crumbling walls from another attack. Her recovery from each blow had started to become slower. She took in deep breaths as she used a large concrete block to prop herself up.

Demona breathed heavily as well. Even though she was a lot stronger than most creatures, she wasn't invincible. Even a long struggle using merely strength and wits was enough to tire any gargoyle out.

Not taking her eyes off of Demona, Elisa knew she wouldn't last much longer. She carefully lowered her right arm from the block to rest down at her side. She had to wait for the right moment…

Her moment came quickly enough as Demona's shriek pierced the air once again. The gargoyle then lunged for Elisa, making another attempt to rip out the human's heart.

Elisa quickly took hold of her gun, whipped it in front of her, and fired.

Blood began to flow from the wound as Demona shrieked again, clutching her left side.

"Please…" Elisa panted, her gun shook within her unsteady grasp. "I don't… want to kill you." Only focusing on Demona's pain-struck face, the cop didn't notice the gargoyle's hand begin to slide towards her back.

"Very touching, human," Demona let out a painful chuckle as her hand wrapped around a cool handle. "But that doesn't change my plans for you demise!"

Suddenly, Demona revealed a long dagger from behind her back .Elisa could only watch in horror, the blade glistening in the moonlight as it came down too quickly for her to dodge and sliced across her left arm.

Elisa screamed as she felt the fine tip slice through her delicate skin like paper. Pain shot through the arm, numbing her fingertips. She immediately dropped her gun, bringing her right hand over to cover the wound, to stop the bleeding.

She began to step backwards, wanting to get away from the crazed gargoyle. But she didn't get far as her third step back touched nothing but air.

Elisa quickly looked over her shoulder. She had reached the edge, and now she was falling. She felt herself falling towards the pavement below.

Unexpectedly, Elisa felt a hand grab her right wrist. She winced in pain as her savior squeezed her arm, lifting her back up towards the tower.

_Goliath? _Elisa's hope was quickly demolished as she saw that her savior was Demona. But the gargoyle didn't plant the cop's feet upon the solid ground of the clock tower. She held Elisa away from the ledge, leaving her to dangle over the busy streets of Manhattan. She glared at the human she held, a smirk twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"Is this your… plan, Demona?!" Elisa shouted over the wind. "To make me _believe _I'm… going to die?!"

Demona chuckled. "No, you will die, but I will make you suffer the same way I have all these years first!"

Elisa could feel Demona's grip loosening. Her last response was to take one last look at the tall skyscraper that housed and protected her friends from prying eyes. And she could only imagine Goliath's face as Demona let her fall.


	2. Chapter 2: Reaction

**Disclaimer: **Oh, magic 8 ball, will I ever own Gargoyles? *shake shake* YES! WOO! Wait... what are you doing?! No, don't change! "In your dreams"?! Man!

**Author's Note:** Wow, I got this chapter up faster than I thought I would. I'm sorry to my readers, for this chapter is a little bit shorter than my first. But my next chapter will make up for it. That one should be fairly long. Anyways, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

**Ch. 2 – Reaction**

Goliath's claws clicked against the hard stone of the castle as he began to grow impatient. He restlessly gazed at the endless sky as he continued to listen to the never-ending noises of Manhattan, waiting for Elisa to arrive.

"Still not here, huh?" Goliath turned around towards the familiar voice. His daughter smiled up at him, her wings folded in front of her, her gentle black eyes longing for truth.

"No," Goliath half sighed, half growled as he turned back towards the city. "I'm worried. It's nearly been an hour."

Angela walked up beside her father and leaned against the ledge of the tower, admiring the sea of lights. "Maybe she had to go undercover again."

"She would have run it by me first," Goliath spoke quickly. He then stepped up on the ledge. "I'm going to check her apartment. I'll be back."

Angela sighed as Goliath stretched out his wings and soared away from the building. "Such a worrier," she said to herself, shaking her head.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Angela heard Brooklyn's voice as he walked up and stood beside her.

"Goliath has a tendency to worry too much. I'm sure Elisa is all right. Maybe she fell asleep or is investigating something," Angela thought aloud, telling Brooklyn the worries that were flooding her mind.

"Well, that's Goliath for you," Brooklyn gently placed his hand on Angela's shoulder. "He just really cares about Elisa. Whenever someone he cares for is in trouble, he worries. I can't even tell you how much he worries about you."

Brooklyn was glad to see the corner of Angela's mouth twitching into a smile.

Suddenly, the sound of a door bursting open and running footsteps broke the silent night air surrounding the castle. The two gargoyles immediately prepared themselves for a battle as they cautiously peered from the tower into the courtyard below.

"Hello?!" A familiar voice was heard as Matt Bluestone staggered out into the open. "Please… Someone… be here!"

"We're right here, Matt," Brooklyn glided down and landed in front of the cop, Angela following closely behind. They noticed Matt was breathing heavily as if he had run for a long time. His eyes were wide with fear of an unknown force. "What's wrong?! Is everything all right?!"

Matt held up a hand, wanting a chance to catch his breath. Between gasps for air, he tried to speak. "Elisa… Elisa's in… danger!"

"What?! Where is she?!" Angela pushed for answers. Elisa was like a sister to her since they traveled the globe together. She felt very protective of the cop and she wasn't about to lose her now.

"Let the man speak, Angela," Brooklyn was just as eager to help Elisa, but they needed to let Matt catch his breath.

"She's…" Matt continued, his breathing beginning to even out. "She's at the clock tower… fighting Demona!"

"Demona!" Brooklyn growled, his hatred for the traitorous gargoyle welling up within him. "Angela, catch up to Goliath! I'll go tell Broad…" The second-in-command froze when he realized Angela was no longer beside him. He immediately looked to the sky. The young female gargoyle's form was just disappearing over the walls of the castle.

"Angela!" Brooklyn's calls were ignored as Angela headed not towards Elisa's apartment where Goliath was now headed for, but towards the police station.

* * *

Elisa screamed out of instinct as she plummeted towards the ground.

_I guess this is really it. _She thought miserably, knowing Goliath didn't know where she was, knowing that he wouldn't be there to catch her this time, and knowing that he wouldn't take the news of her death so lightly.

She almost laughed, thinking of her 'life flashing before her eyes' as she died, but really, only bits and pieces were running through her mind. Thoughts of her family, her time as a detective, but mostly of the gargoyles. How meeting them changed her life forever.

She glanced around one more time, taking as much in as she could before darkness overtook her. Suddenly, a small glimmer of hope welled up within her as she saw her last chance of saving herself jutting out of the side of the police station. Reaching out with both hands, she readied to take hold of the flag pole.

As soon as the palms of her hands felt the cool metal of the pole, Elisa wrapped her fingers securely around it. She immediately gasped in pain as her left arm went numb, dropping to her side.

_I forgot about that! _Elisa thought, cursing Demona for the wound from that dagger she had kept hidden away. Now, she was hanging on by a thread and she didn't know how much longer she could hold on. _Now what?! _

"No!" A shriek from above startled the cop, nearly making her lose her grip. She quickly glanced back up to the clock tower. Demona's eyes were glowing with hatred as she glared down, fists clenched, at the dangling human. "You just don't know when to die, do you?!"

"I'd rather live!" Elisa called up. "It's you who doesn't know when to quit!"

"I'm not quitting until your mangled corpse lies at my feet!" Demona roared. She then turned around, as if searching for something.

Elisa struggled to hold on while also trying to figure out what the gargoyle was looking for. Her eyes widened as Demona faced forward once again, a large laser gun resting within her claws.

"Die, you wretched human!" A long thin red beam shot out of the weapon, heading towards the helpless human.

Elisa closed her eyes, waiting for the beam to pierce through her body. The beam made impact, but not with the cop. The pole that was her life support began to come off of the building. She screamed as she began to fall again.

"Elisa!" Strong arms wrapped around her, lifting her back into the air.

"Angela?! How did you find me?!" Elisa was surprised as the young gargoyle glided away from the police station.

"Matt told us you were in trouble! I heard the info I needed to hear and then came to help you!"

"By yourself?!" Elisa took a quick glance behind Angela, searching for Demona's following form. "Oh, no. Angela, please, you have to leave me! Demona is furious! She is persistent and she won't stop until she kills me! If you get in her way…" The cop gasped as another jolt of pain shot through her left arm. She clutched the wound, squeezing it, hoping to make the pain subside.

"Elisa! What's wrong?!" Angela's face held worry for her friend.

Elisa took in deep breaths. Her vision was getting blurry. "Demona… I guess she got me… deeper than I thought she did… with that dagger…" She chuckled painfully, hoping to laugh off her nerves.

"Dagger?!" Angela growled as her grip tightened around the human. Her anger quickly changed to worry again as she noticed Elisa's face growing paler. "Hold on, Elisa. I won't let Demona touch you again."

* * *

"She's not here, Brooklyn," Broadway sighed nervously as he returned from his search from below the clock tower.

"Demona's not here either," Brooklyn growled, still searching the debris for any clues. "Maybe Matt was in such a panic, he gave us the wrong location."

"Brooklyn, Broadway?" The two gargoyles looked up to see their leader descending down towards them. "What are you doing here?"

"Matt told us Elisa was here fighting Demona," Brooklyn spoke up first, feeling it right to not hide anything from Goliath. "But it appears that Angela got to you quickly and you were able to save Elisa, right?"

Goliath stood frozen in place, his eyes wide with horror. "I haven't seen Angela since I left the castle for Elisa's apartment!"

A sudden familiar shriek echoed across the city.

"Demona!"

"It's coming from that way!" Broadway pointed towards the west.

"Come, we must hurry!" Goliath took off from the tower, gliding as quickly as the wind would carry him. "Angela and Elisa are in danger!"


End file.
